In the subsea gas and oil extraction industry it is usually necessary, when manoeuvring an object or assembly into place at a subsea location, for a subsea remotely operated vehicle ROV to assist in the orientation and positioning of the object or assembly. This does not pose any great difficulty when the assembly is hanging freely (e.g. from a crane or other lifting machine on a surface vessel or platform). Its weight would be supported by the lifting machine and its hanging point or points can be preset so that its orientation is more or less correct. The provision of one or more ROV grab handles on the assembly would normally be sufficient for the ROV to be able to carry out its tasks. When however the assembly is already connected to or forms part of other equipment, its orientation can change as it is moved due to changing forces exerted by the equipment. If the assembly is a subsea connector, a hub and a gooseneck attached by a flexible pipe being installed at a subsea location and possibly already connected to subsea equipment, any force exerted by the pipe on the assembly may cause the connector to be in incorrect orientation for engagement with and connection to a second hub already installed at the subsea location.